Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition
is a racing video game, developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games Description is the third game in the Midnight Club series and the first in the series to feature licensed real life cars such as Cadillac, Chrysler, etc. Like previous installments in the series, the game is an arcade-style racer and focuses on wild, high-speed racing, rather than realistic physics and driving characteristics. The name derived from a partnership between Rockstar and DUB Magazine, which features heavily in the game in the form of DUB-sponsored races and DUB-customized vehicles as prizes. In contrast to previous games, a physical representation of other racers cannot be seen, besides motorcycle riders. Midnight Club 3 is also the first game in the series to feature vehicle modification , a feature which carried over into Midnight Club: Los Angeles . Online The game included an online mode, where players could race other players from all around the world. There were also many clubs available to join, or players could start and manage their own club. Most offline race modes were available for play online and while in online mode you could chat in gameplay, including a revolutionary cruise mode, capture the flag, circuit racing, ordered racing, unordered racing, tag, paint and autocross. Tracks designed offline could be used online. As of late 2014, Rockstar announced the closure of the Online Services of many of their older games, with Midnight Club 3 being one of them and unfortunately, the game's Online Mode is no longer operational. Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix is a re-released version of Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. It is available as a Greatest Hits release on PlayStation 2 and a Platinum Hits release on Xbox. The game features all of the cities, vehicles, and music from Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. This version of the game also allows the player to import the data on their memory card from the first version of Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition, which saves players the worry of starting over. The following features were added in the re-release. * 24 new vehicles. * Tokyo, as a new city, which is merely a revamped version of the Tokyo city from Midnight Club II. * New licensed music. * New races and battle maps. * New menu UI color. Additional Music The re-released edition of the game adds 25 songs to the original 99, from popular artists. * Blame - Artificial Intelligence * Bloc Party - Banquet (Phones Disco Edit) * Crisis - You Like My Style * Damian Marley - Hey Girl * Damian Marley - Welcome To Jamrock * Drumattic Twins - Twister * Lady Sovereign - Random * Lee Combs - Shiver (Plump DJs Mix) * Logistics - Release The Pressure * Logistics - Static * Morningwood - Jetsetter * Nemesis - Alter Ego * Nine Black Alps - Not Everyone * Paul Wall - Sittin' Sidewayz * Plump DJs - The Rub Off * Plump DJs - Soul Vibrates * Sean Paul - Breakout * Slim Thug - Playa You Don't Know * Smith & Mighty - B-Line Fi Blow (ft. Niji 40) * Soul of Man - Foxy Moron * Stat Quo - Like Dat * Stereophonics - Brother * Stereophonics - Doorman * Sunchase - As We Look (Instrumental) *The Game - Higher Trivia Gallery pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-45-24-97.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-43-58-96.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-36-01-65.jpg pcsx2-r4600 2011-11-08 14-12-24-66.jpg Reception The original version received a rating of 9.2/10 from IGN, while the remix received a rating of 8.8/10. It also received a rating of 8.3/10 from Gamespot. Metacritic received an average rating of 84/100 for the PS2 version and an 87/100 for the Xbox version. Category:Games